Coach Harris and Naughty William
by forsaken2003
Summary: Sequel to Who's Your Daddy.  William encounters Coach Harris and gets a punishment and more.


Title: Coach Harris and Naughty William  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Sequel to Who's Your Daddy. William encounters Coach Harris and gets a punishment and more.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: This is not a Non-Con or underage fic. Just some role playing for our favorite boys!**  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

"Coach Harris?" William called out as he entered the coach's office. "Coach?" The door slammed behind him making him gasp and spin around. William saw Coach Harris standing in front of him; his tall, muscular form blocked the exit. "Coach Harris, you scared me."

Coach Harris just smiled. "You frighten easily, William. That is why I've called you here. You decided to try out for basketball and yet you scream like a pansy every time someone throws the ball to you."

William ducked his head; a stray blond curl lay against his pale forehead. "I'm sorry. I've been practicing, Coach."

"We're in private. Call me Xander." Xander was in front of William and he tilted William's head up. "Actually I prefer coach." Xander licked his lips. "It's nice hearing you call me that, to remind you that I am superior to you," he said as he ran his hands up and down William's arms.

Goosebumps appeared on William's arms. He stared up at Xander, who had an almost predatory look in his eyes. It gave him chills but at the same time his body heated up. "C-coach, I should be heading home." He tried to walk past Xander but was grabbed, turned around and slammed face down onto the small desk that occupied the office.

"I don't remember giving you permission to leave," Xander whispered in William's ear, his body pinning William's. "I think a spanking would be in order as punishment." He pushed himself away from William making sure his cock rubbed up against William's ass. "Then we can move onto the fun stuff. Though I have to admit I will enjoy tanning your pale ass until it is a nice rosy red." Xander patted William's ass before he walked around the desk to retrieve a twelve inch ruler. He'd wanted to break it in for a while now and William was perfect for the job.

William stayed where he was, panting heavily. What was happening? He raised his head to see Xander looking down at him. "Coach?"

"I want your pants and boxers around your ankles, William." Xander said, his voice full of authority. "Now!"

"Yes, Coach." William said automatically. He stood up, unzipped his pants and slipped both them and his boxers down his lean legs to his ankles. An embarrassed look crossed William's face.

Xander walked around the desk, ruler in hand. "No need to be embarrassed, William. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have a lovely cock." He wrapped his free hand around William's cock and gave it a good squeeze, which earned him a tiny squeak from William. "Now be a good boy and bend over and show me that lovely ass of yours." Xander pushed William back down, not giving him a chance to do it himself.

William whimpered when the ruler was run down his back to his ass causing him to wiggle. "Please, Coach."

"Shh…a little pain and then I promise there will be a lot of pleasure. You'll be begging me for it," Xander said and lightly tapped William's ass with the wooden ruler. "Ready?"

"No," William sniveled but purposely wiggled his ass for Xander. There was a quick, hard smack that made William cry out in shock and pain.

"You're such a little liar, William. You want this as much as I do," Xander said and delivered two more blows.

William moaned and tried to squirm away from the pain but Xander placed a hand on William's back, holding him captive. "Fuck!"

"No talking!" Xander ordered. "The only noises I want coming out of that gorgeous mouth of yours are moans, groans and whimpers." He planted another smack on William's right butt cheek.

William moaned and wiggled but Xander held firm as the blows came faster. Tears streamed down William's face from the pain and humiliation from the arousal of the punishment. After what seemed like hours the ruler finally stopped its assault.

Xander placed the ruler onto his desk. "That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked as he rubbed William's heated ass cheeks. He moved his hand around William's slim waist and brushed his fingers over William's hardened cock. "I didn't think so," Xander said with a chuckle. He began to rub his jean-clad cock against William's sensitive ass, earning him a hiss. "Just like I promised, I'll make it feel so much better."

A whimper escaped William when Xander pulled away from him. "Coach?" he turned his head just in time to see Xander pulling down his own jeans. He wore no underwear. William choked a little when he saw the size of Xander's dick. "Fuck me."

"That's the plan," Xander replied and gave William a reassuring smile before speaking again. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel it for days. You won't be able to walk or sit straight and when you come back for gym class you'll remember every second of what I've done to you." He pulled a new tube of lube out from his jeans before he tossed his pants into the corner.

William felt faint. He wasn't sure if it was from the pain in his ass or from the size of Xander's dick. "It won't fit."

"Sure it will. I'm going to stretch you so wide," Xander coaxed as he slicked up two of his fingers. "It will fit and you'll love it," he told William as he pushed his fingers into William's tight hole. Xander ran his free hand through William's hair as he whimpered and wiggled from the discomfort. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"I feel full," William gasped out when Xander began to scissor him.

"Trust me, you don't know what full feels like yet," Xander said with a purr. He spent a few more minutes stretching William before he introduced William to his prostate.

William clung to the desk and his nails dug into the wood as bright colors flashed before his eyes. Soon he began to push back into Xander's intruding fingers. "Please, Coach."

"Please what?" Xander asked and stabbed his fingers against William's prostate. William cried out in desire.

"More," William managed to grit out. He was sure his legs would give out from under him.

Xander grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." He pulled his fingers free and slicked up his aching cock before easing into William's gaping hole. "Is this what you want?"

"Fuck yes!" William shouted. His hips hit the edge of the desk each time Xander slammed fully into him.

Tan hands gripped William's hips tightly as Xander drove his cock deep inside of William. He couldn't wait to see his handprints color the pale skin. To see his ownership on William. Once again his hand gripped William's dick and he began jerking him off.

William didn't think that he could hold the desk any harder but he was wrong. Xander had a vice grip on his cock. It was painful but that didn't seem to stop Will from being turned on. His balls were heavy and full; just a few more pumps and he'd be coming all over the desk.

"Going to come for me aren't you, Will?" Xander asked as he panted into William's ear. "I'm going to explode in your ass. You want that, don't you?" He pulled almost all the way out before slamming himself back in. "Just beg and I'll let you come." He couldn't hold on much longer. William's ass was so tight around him.

"Please," William begged hoarsely. Tears streamed down his face. "Please, Coach, I-I'll do anything just let me come!"

Xander grinned at the response and kissed William's neck. "I'm going to keep you to that." Three or four more pumps and William was squirting come all over Xander's desk. Xander continued to pound relentlessly into William's body. A few more minutes and he and he shot his load into William.

Spike grunted a couple minutes later, indicating Xander should get off him. Xander did and pulled out and patted Spike's unmarked ass. "You being a vampire sucks sometimes."

"Healing quick can be a pain in the bloody ass," Spike agreed. "I would have loved to have seen your hand prints on my hips," he said and rubbed his ass. "You gave me a good wallop. I'm impressed, luv."

"Construction work is a wonderful thing," Xander said and pulled Spike up off his desk and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Was that what you were expecting?"

"Pet, it was bloody brilliant!" Spike said gleefully. "To be honest I wasn't sure about you doing the dominating but you did it perfectly."

"Your performance was great as well. When did you learn how to cry on cue?" Xander asked curiously.

Spike turned and grinned at Xander. "One of my many talents. It was a great way to gain the attention of birds. They'd swarm like bees wanting to help a distraught man."

"You are a very talented vampire," Xander agreed. "And it really came in handy. We should head home. We need a shower. You know tomorrow I'm going to have a stiffy all day because I'll be sitting here remembering our little role-play."

"Then I can be guaranteed a shag when you get home before we go on patrol," Spike said with a smirk.

Xander smirked back. "I can also be guaranteed that all the laundry will be done."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Spike asked, as they both got dressed.

"You promised me anything if I'd let you come. I want the laundry done." Xander chuckled all the way to the car as Spike cursed and ranted about being tricked. Tomorrow was going to be the best damn work day in history.

The End


End file.
